


mirror, mirror

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Sam, Lap Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teases Dean in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> just random porn. wasn't a prompt or anything. first posted on tumblr.
> 
> Summary changed by request. Sorry for anyone who may have been offended!

Dean is sitting in Sam’s lap. His naked back pressed against Sam’s chest and his head laying on his shoulder. Sam has his hands pinned under his thighs to keep Dean from touching himself. His mouth is pressed into Dean’s ear, lightly breathing and even flicking his tongue out just to send a chill up and down Dean’s spine.

Dean’s breathing hard. His chest rising and falling faster than normal and he’s covered in sweat. His hair no longer sticking up, but instead pasted against his forehead. Beads dripped down his chest as he tried to keep still.

It’s been hours, at least three, that they’ve been like this. Dean securely in Sam’s lap and Sam’s hand lazily working against his brother’s cock. Carefully caressing and running his thumb across the vein up to the head. From there it rubs against the slit, smearing the steady flow of precome across the head and getting a loud moan from Dean in the process. It was the first hour that Dean had given up being quiet. Had given up on even trying to think. The movement continues, Sam’s large hand working back down the length and his long fingers moving to rub his brother’s sack.

Sam’s hard, again. This makes the fourth time and not once has he tried pulling out of his brother. He keeps Dean completely seated in his lap, making he feel Sam growing inside him. “Oh God Sammy please.” He pleads in the neediest tone. Any other time he’d never beg. Begging wasn’t something Dean Winchester would do to get off, but he’d lost count how many times Sam brought him right at the edge only to stop him. His body was beginning to shake with the need and there were even tears stinging in his eyes, though he kept them closed.

A roll of Sam’s hips upward and he was fully hard again, Dean was practically screaming at being oversensitive and the need to come. “Shhh, baby. Shh.. I’m going to let you this time. You’ve done so well for me.” There’s almost a sob of relief when the words come to Dean’s ears. They’re quiet, just a whisper, but to him they’re like God sent them himself.

When Dean goes to raise himself up some, Sam stops him. One large hand pressing into Dean’s stomach to push him back down. “No. You sit here and be good.” There’s a nod from Dean’s head as he listens and he can feel Sam slowly rocking into him. Not really pulling out, but keeping himself buried completely inside him. Sam had stopped touching him at the point. Instead he was using his hand to spread Dean’s legs further.

In the mirror in front of them Sam watched them. Watched the small movement of his cock pressing into Dean’s hole and the way his brother’s cock practically wept at the movements. “De─” He breathes loudly, pressing his mouth to his brother’s neck to kiss and lick away the sweat. “Need it, Sammy. Please, let me.” “Only on my dick. No more touching. God, baby, look at yourself. Fucking beautiful like this.” Dean shakes his head at being told to open his eyes and Sam stops moving completely.

“Sam─!” He pleads louder, the sob holding nothing but need in his voice. “Look in the mirror then.” The moment Dean’s eyes open, Sam starts pressing into him harder. By now he knows the exact spot to hit and how to hit it. Dean’s practically a puddle in his lap. He’s just on the edge of pleasure and pain. The look on Dean’s face and the loud moans and cries coming out of his mouth are music to his ears.

And finally, he hits it. He knows he’s pushed Dean over the edge finally when he cries out louder, loud enough to hurt Sam’s ears and feels him tense around him. Sam stares in the mirror, watching at the purple tip of Dean’s cock finally shoots. Hitting the mirror, covering the floor right in front of them. It twitches and smears across Dean’s stomach. Sam was sure he wasn’t going to end. Teasing Dean this long, to see him this strung out and needing it just to see this was pure heaven. That alone was enough to push him to filling Dean once more. A loud grunt as he stares at the way Dean’s face twitches at the movements inside him.

“You still with me, baby?” Sam whispers a few minutes later, pressing light kisses to the side of Dean’s head. “Mhm..” He manages to say, his eyes closed and completely boneless there. “You did good, baby. So good.” Sam continues praising him, telling him how beautiful he looked and how he listened better than he ever expected. Dean only hears the first few compliments before he’s asleep with his face buried into Sam’s neck.


End file.
